


Steve... What The Fuck?

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [115]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: I posted this fic somewhere else but I’m posting it as a real fic! Multi-Chaptered fic that is: Steve Rogers is in an arranged marriage with Peter Parker. He abuses his omega.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers
Series: Tumblr Prompts [115]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1372033
Comments: 43
Kudos: 159





	1. Peter Parker Will Never Be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: the prompt and also: abuse (verbal and physical), omegaverse, mentions of mpreg being possible but no actual pregnancy.

Peter whimpers as he hears Steve slam the door shut in the living room. He’s in a bad mood. That never ends well for the poor omega.

He quickly runs into the living room, keeping his gaze lowered as a sign of submission, hands behind his back. “Alpha,” Peter greets softly.

Steve takes a moment to looks around. Looking for something to yell at Peter for, probably. He won’t have to look long; today was a bad day for the omega. He had to go in early for work today; he left before his alpha woke up. He hadn’t left his alpha breakfast, strike number one. He only got home ten minutes before his alpha, which means several things.

1) He isn’t in his proper omega attire that Steve decided he needed. 2) he didn’t clean. He didn’t do the dishes. He didn’t do the laundry. He didn’t clean. 3) he didn’t make dinner. Dinner isn’t ready. Because he didn’t make it. 4) Steve’s drink isn’t ready for him either.

All Peter had time to do was take his shoes off and take a few minutes to will himself _back_ on his feet after having been on them all day long and mentally prepare his list of chores.

But Peter got home late and Steve got home early. Bad, bad news for Peter.

Steve lets out a heavy breath. “Jesus Christ, Peter. What the hell are you good for? How did I get such a useless omega to be paired with?”

Peter winces like he’s been slapped. He hates being called useless. “I’m sorry, alpha. I only just got home, I-“

This time Peter really does get slapped. He whimpers softly, knowing his alpha hates him being a cry baby. “I didn’t ask you for fucking excuses, you useless piece of shit.”

Peter swallows thickly, tries to breathe. If he doesn’t cry, maybe Steve won’t be as mad. “Yes, alpha. I’m sorry.”

Steve slaps him again for good measure, and then pushes him aside in order to stomp past him. Peter lands on his hip, hissing in pain, but doesn’t say anything.

Peter gets up and starts on dinner, knowing this is what his alpha will need as a distraction while Peter finishes cleaning. His stomach churns in hunger; he hasn’t eaten all day and he knows that he won’t be getting his dinner tonight.

He’s working on something simple and fast to make; the quicker he gets it on the table, the less time there is for Steve to hurt him again.

He decides on a stew. He gets the broth boiling, starts to cook the beef on the stove. Then he starts chopping up the vegetables. He calms slightly as he hears Steve start the shower; he has a little time to himself.

He adds his normal seasoning to the beef and vegetables, stirring them together in the pan. He puts them in the stew carefully, and then puts the lid on top. He can serve it now and risk the broth being extremely underwhelming and under seasoned; or he can wait half an hour for all the flavors to marinate together.

He cleans the meat pan and cutting board while he decides, also cleaning the counters. He goes back to the stove, hesitating.

He hesitated too long.

Steve’s hand grabs his wrist, and forces it into the stove burner that’s still hot from having just been turned off. Peter screams in fear and pain, whimpering when Steve finally lets go ten seconds later.

Peter looks to his hand, blinking rapidly to keep the tears away. It’s blistering, the skin already peeling in some places.

“You’re really just going to fucking stand there and stare at the stew instead of cleaning? You useless piece of shit, you really are worse than worthless! You’re a burden!”

Peter chokes back his tears, whispering a soft “sorry, alpha, yes sir.” And scurries into the living room.

One hand down means it takes twice as long to clean up the living room. He hears Steve pouring himself drink after drink, and he whimpers at each one. The more drunk Steve is, the less nice he gets.

He finally finishes vacuuming, and he’s neatened up the living room significantly. He throws the laundry into the washing machine, before going back to the kitchen.

“Finally. I’m starving, bitch!” Steve slurs. Damn, he’s drunk.

Peter grits his teeth through the pain, needing both hands to pour Steve a bowl. His stomach growls at the smell; it smells _amazing_.

He moves the pot to the other side of the stove so it will start to cool off so he can put the rest in the refrigerator later. One good thing about Steve being drunk: Peter can get out of bed and come eat later.

While Steve eats and drinks some more, Peter goes to clean their bed room, vacuuming and making the bed, putting some things away here and there.

He then goes to move the laundry to the drier, before going to the bathroom to clean in there.

He hasn’t sat down other than when he was pushed to his hip earlier all day, and his feet are _killing_ him.

He finishes cleaning the toilet and bathtubs just in time for Steve to stumble into the bedroom. “Omega! Come!” He calls.

Peter whimpers and nods to himself, going into the bedroom. He strips quickly, and lays on his back. He doesn’t know why Steve prefers this position when he so obviously hates Peter and his face, but he never questions it.

Steve fucks him harshly, rough and needy and without concern for Peter’s pleasure.

Peter bites his lip, watching Steve’s uncaring gaze above him. “Alpha… will you kiss me please? Just this once?”

Far from showing the affection Peter desperately needs, he grabs onto Peter’s burned hand and snarls “Shut up, omega!” Without pausing.

Peter cries out in pain, eyes screwing shut. He tries not to cry, tries to keep it all inside.

Steve finishes with a whisper of “Oh, Bucky!” Like he always does—Peter knows Steve isn’t cheating on him; Bucky is an alpha, the reason they couldn’t be together in the first place—and a grunt as he knots his omega.

Once it’s all over and Steve has finally fallen asleep next to him, Peter takes a few minutes to cry silently. Finally, he pulls himself up and heads the the bathroom.

Shower always comes first. He wants to get the… out of him, doesn’t want to risk bringing a baby into Steve’s wrath.

Then he cleans his hand and wraps it up after putting a shit ton of Neosporin on it. Hopefully it helps and he won’t have to go to the hospital.

Then he takes the laundry out and folds it, puts it all away where it’s supposed to go.

Once all his chores are done, he climbs into bed and stays as far away from Steve as he can. If Steve wakes up and sees he’s accidentally given Peter affection in the night, he might beat Peter.

He closes his eyes and cries silently. The only time he’s allowed to cry; when Steve isn’t there. He cries about his hand. He cries about getting raped all the time. He cries about the work load. He cries about his feet.

He cries, because he knows no one is ever going to love him.

He cries himself to sleep, so that when he wakes up, he can do it all over again.


	2. Peter Parker Will Die Unloved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky comes to visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of past abuse and rape, emotional abuse, abo style homophobia, abo style sexism, cheating, suicidal thoughts

“Omega. Come.”

Peter rushes out of the bathroom where he had been finishing cleaning, standing in front of the alpha and lowering his head in submission. “Yes, alpha?”

Steve takes a deep breath, the disgust with Peter obvious. “Bucky is coming to visit. Don’t bother us. Cook, serve us our dinner, and make yourself invisible until he leaves. Understood?”

It’s the same orders as always. And then Bucky always has to be nice, has to bring Peter into the conversation. And then Peter gets beat for it after the other alpha leaves.

“Understood, alpha,” he says anyway. He waits for Steve to turn away before he flits to the kitchen, starting to cook some chicken. It’s Bucky’s favorite.

The other alpha arrives and Steve talks happily to Bucky, a pleased note in his voice that makes Peter relax. Peter only ever hears Steve sounding happy when Bucky is here.

He puts two bowls of salad down on the table, for the alphas to snack on while the chicken finishes. He hears the alphas walk into the kitchen and tries his best to be invisible.

But Bucky is always too nice.

“That smells delicious, Peter! Thanks for cooking. I feel like you’re always the one to cook whenever I come over, what, this punk forgot how?” Bucky has a teasing sound to his voice, and Peter hopes his alpha won’t be too mad about that comment.

“What good is an omega for if not to cook, jerk?” His alpha teases, and Peter tries to let it sting. But it always does.

“Stop sayin’ stuff like that Stevie, one of these days Peter will start believin’ that shit.” Bucky’s voice is less humerous now, and Peter wishes he were dead. Steve is going to be so mad.

“I didn’t even want to get mated, you know that Bucky. Peter knows it. Everyone knows it. He doesn’t care, he doesn’t like me either. Isn’t that right, omega?” Steve calls over his shoulder.

Peter stiffens, fear at giving a wrong answer strong. Bucky has never talked about Peter like this before. He talks _to_ Peter, sure. But not about him. “Y-yes alpha, of course you’re right.” He pulls the chicken out of the oven and plates it along with the veggies and mashed potatoes, and brings them over to the alphas.

“And that’s another thing,” Bucky says, nodding to Peter. “What’s the ‘alpha, omega’ shit? What is this, the 30s?”

Steve works his jaw and Peter fights back a whimper. He’s _pissed_. “It’s none of your business what me and my omega do.”

Bucky raises a brow. “It isn’t? Since when? You’ve always told me everything Stevie, but you get hitched and suddenly you got all these secrets. I thought it was just getting used to a mate but it’s been a year, Steve.”

Steve shakes his head. “Dismissed, omega.”

Peter nods once and turns to scurry away, but Bucky reaches out and grabs Peter’s hand. “Wait-“ His _burned_ hand. Peter whimpers in pain, and Bucky let’s go, eyes wide. “What happened to your hand?”

Peter stares at Bucky in horror, holding his hand to his chest. “Um… cooking accident.”

“…a cooking accident?” Bucky raises a brow.

Steve scoffs. “Yeah. The dumb bitch forgot the stove was only just turned off and touched the burner. It’s fine, we wrapped it up.”

Peter fights the tears back at being so humiliated in front of Bucky, but he doesn’t dare defend himself.

Bucky scowls. “What the hell is wrong with you, Steve? What happened to the little punk who believed in omegan rights and cried about the injustices in the world?”

Steve huffs. “I married one. That’s what happened. All he does is cry and whine and not do anything! Ma said she would find me a nice little omega, a good omega, and that would ‘cure’ me. Well here I am, a year later and I still want you to fuck me and Ma is dead and I’m not even sure I _believe_ in god anymore but yeah, I got a good little omega to keep me company so at least there’s that!” Steve has worked himself up to red cheeks and Peter is seriously scared that he won’t make it out of tonight alive.

Bucky’s jaw is dropped open wide. “Steve…”

Steve looks down, panting and breathing heavily through his anger. “I don’t _want_ an omega. I want _you_.”

Bucky stands, going over to Steve. He cups Steve’s cheek, making the other alpha look at him. And then—

And then they’re kissing. Right in front of Peter.

Peter backs out of the kitchen as quietly as he can, before making a beeline for the spare bedroom.

He closes and locks the door quietly, before grabbing the bedding and pillows off the bed and making his way to the closet. He climbs inside of said closet with his stuff. He stuffs the blanket to the gap in the door, stuffing it to muffle the sounds. Then he curls into a ball and puts his face in the pillow, finally letting himself sob.

Steve was supposed to love _him_. He was supposed to hold the _omega_ , kiss the _omega_. He was supposed to love Peter, he promised he would love Peter; but Peter will never fucking be loved.

Peter is going to be mated to an abusive alpha who _hates_ him, while being in love with another alpha and cheating on him with said alpha.

Peter sobs, gut wrenching, ugly sobs. This is so unfair! Peter didn’t do anything wrong! He loves his alpha, he does everything his alpha says. He cooks and cleans, he takes the beatings, he takes the rapes. He prays the alpha will one day wake up and realize he actually _does_ love Peter, and Peter will have his fairytale true love like he always dreamed about as a kid.

But instead, he’s hiding in a closet, sobbing alone, as his alpha cheats on him in his own bed. Loudly.

Peter had secretly hoped that if he was good enough, if he proved himself enough to Steve, if he was as little of a burden and as little of an annoyance as possible; that maybe one day Steve could learn to love him. And then Peter could be happy.

But now Peter knows better. He was never going to be loved. He must have done something, something _awful_ , to deserve it; but Peter is going to die never having been loved.

And as the moaning from the next room stops and the shower starts; Peter, for the first time, wonders if he could speed up that process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts on what the ending should be? 😈


End file.
